In practical application such as the one mentioned above, i.e., for bulk carrying from the storage area to ship holds, bulk is currently carried by different means from the said storage area to an area of the dock right next to the relevant ship, and from this point, with the aid of mechanical shovels, crab cranes, etc., the bulk is definitively moved to the ship holds, which solution is valid for want of a more practical one, although it is obviously slow and painstaking, and therefore negatively affects the economical aspect.